1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless telephony systems, and more particularly, to a system enabling a link to be formed between portable wireless devices and a personal computer enabling the portable wireless devices to access software functionalities provided by the personal computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Home cordless telephones and hand-held cellular telephones provide users with basic telephony functions. On their own, cordless and hand-held cellular telephones provide users with the basic abilities to call out and receive calls and further provide a few additional functionalities such as hook switch and flash button that enable a home cordless or hand-held cellular telephone user to access in-phone features such as a dialing memory. Thus, these types of phones provide a user with basic but limited functionalities.
The telecommunications industry has developed a variety of applications and functionalities that expand the manner in which telephone calls may be processed. Services such as call logging, voice mail, e-mail, intelligent call routing, and others, have greatly increased the manner in which telephony services may be used. Unfortunately, presently existing systems providing these types of services are normally provided via dedicated hardware that implements all of the desired services within a single dedicated hardware unit. Systems of this type are usually very expensive, thus limiting their use to businesses having the necessary funds to purchase and maintain such systems. A personal user, or even a small business, does not have the resources necessary to implement these types of hardware intensive telephony services on their own. Thus, some manner of enabling personal or small business users to incorporate a wider variety of telephony services and features within their existing cordless or personal use phones/electronic devices at a reasonable cost would be of great benefit.